Triplets, not twins
by Anaklusmos2432
Summary: Percy was born from the titaness Leto and god Zeus along with Artemis and Apollo. He is no longer a mortal and is instead born a titan/god. Being the god of time and the titan of the seas is threatening his relationship with the gods and what happens when his true love dated someone else and forgot about him.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Triplets, not twins

On a magical island, sealed away from the mortal world, there was a woman screaming. She had light brown hair, silver eyes, and full red lips along with tan skin and a toned body. Her breasts were a nice C-cup and contained in a toga. She had long, toned legs that were sexy and not too muscular. She was as beautiful as a goddess, well, she was a goddess. Her name was Leto the goddess of motherhood; she had been fucked by Zeus and left on this island by herself. The only thing that kept her alive was the thought of her children. Now, she would birth them and have people to talk too. Now, regular mortals would start talking around the age of 1-4, but godly children matured at a much faster rate. They would reach their first maturity when they were born. This entailed them being able to talk, walk, and exercise. They would then mature 10x the rate of normal humans. That meant that in one year, they would already be 10 years old, the maturity would stop at the 3rd maturity. The second maturity was at the age of 10, exactly one year after they were born and entailed being told their powers and train for them and also entailed learning if they had a mate, and if they did, they would be told who that was. With girls, they were taught how to do sexual acts, though goddesses that pledged to maidenhood didn't do this and their maidenhood pledge could only be broken by the one they truly loved. Such was the case for Hestia, goddess of the hearth; however she hadn't found that special someone yet. This was also when they would train their powers and perfect them for their third maturity. The third maturity happened at the age of 18, which was around 2 4/5 of a year and entailed becoming a god or goddess. Their powers would and enhance and if they perfected them, then no magical outburst would appear, however in the rare cases that they do, the godly hospital would help keep it under control. They would also gain godly strength, stamina, and a godly form. Anyway, back to the story.

After much grunting and moaning in pain, one child popped out, he had dark hair and sea green eyes with a slightly muscular chest, and a slightly bigger than average dick for a god. He was named Percy.

After came another child, he had blond hair with blue eyes, he also had a muscular chest although, it was slightly less muscular than the one before. He had a little below average dick for a god, but it was bigger than a normal mortals. He was Apollo.

The final child came out and Leto lay on the bed exhausted from child birth. The final one was a girl with auburn hair and silver eyes. Her breasts were average for a god her age, around a big A-cup. She immediately clung to the first child, and laid her head on his chest. She was Artemis.

Leto propped herself up, and chuckled at her first and last born children. She immediately knew that would be with each other for the rest of their lives, after all, incest wasn't a thing with the gods. If it was, well Hera and Zeus wouldn't have married and same thing with Aphrodite and Hephaestus.

 _6 months later_

"C'mon guys, hurry up. Why are you all so slow?" Whined a 6 year-old Artemis,

"Why are you so fast?" Whined a 6 year-old Percy, Artemis just rolled her eyes, but an amused smile was on her face. Apollo just grumbled under his breath.

"C'mon you two, we got to train for our powers in 6 months." Artemis just continued to run leaving the boys in her wake. They eventually caught up to her, but that was by the time she took a full shower and got ready for the day. When Percy saw her, his breath was taken away. Her long auburn hair reach her shoulder blades, her silver blouse complimented her silver eyes and wrapped around her B-cup breasts, and her jeans wrapped around her already forming curves. His little thing had started to get hard and he jogged to the shower and turned on the cold water. After he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to an unsuspecting Artemis. Her breath was equally taken away from her. She slightly ogled his muscular chest and abs, but not enough for Percy to notice. A little drool had started coming out of her mouth and she quickly recovered.

 _6 months later_

The triplets, Percy, Apollo, and Artemis, were standing in front of the three fates. "Percy, Apollo, Artemis, today is the day that you shall learn what your domains are." One of them waved her hand and a rope appeared with Artemis over it.

Another one faced Artemis and touched her forehead. A moon, a maiden, and a bow with a quiver of arrows appeared. The last one told Artemis what she was the goddess of. "You Phoebe Artemis will be the goddess of the moon, maidenhood, the hunt, and archery." They repeated the process with Apollo.

A doctor, a bow with a quiver, and a flute appeared. "You Phoebe Apollo will be the god of music, medicine, and archery."

They did it again for the last time that day for Percy. "You Phoebe Percy will be the god of time and the Titan of Water."

"Now time to figure out whom your mates are if you have any." They did the same process. "You Phoebe Apollo have no mate, although you will bed many girls. You Phoebe Percy and Phoebe Artemis are mates with each other." They both blushed, they had always liked each other ever since they were born, but were too scared to admit it to each other. Now, they didn't have too. "Don't get too excited you two, Percy must come with us to train because no god is the god of time. Percy will be back in 100 years. We will be back tomorrow to take him." With that, the fates flashed away. Apollo, happy that he wouldn't be tied down to just one woman, went on his jolly way leaving Artemis and Percy alone together.

"Percy?"

"Yeah Artemis,"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Artemis, don't ever question my love." He pulled her into his chest and stroked her auburn hair. "Hey Artemis, can I give you a nickname?"

"Depends on what it is, and why?" She looked at him questioningly.

"The reason why is I want to call you something no one else calls you, my special name for you."

"Alright, but I want to nickname you too."

"Ok, you'll be named Arty."

"Ok, but you can never tell anybody that nickname. I'll hurt you if you do. Anyways, I'll call you. Perce, that's what I'll call you."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you want Arty."

They decided to have a walk for their last day because Artemis wanted a romantic evening. They asked their mom if she could make dinner for their picnic and everything Artemis needed for a romantic evening. Leto packed candles, heart shaped sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries, and their favorite food. They thanked their mom and headed to find Artemis's favorite place on the island. It was a cliff that overlooked the water and at the time they got there, it was almost sunset. They put the blanket on the ground and got out the food and candles. They lit the candles and it became even more romantic. They finished their food except for the chocolate covered strawberries. Artemis laid on Percy with her head on his chest. She grabbed a strawberry and put it up to Percy's mouth, he took a small bite of it and Artemis brought it up to her mouth, and bit it.

"Mmm, Percy, this is so good." Artemis moaned and Percy got turned on by Artemis moaning. His little thing became not so little and Artemis noticed it. "Oh Percy, do you like me moaning? Do you get turned on? Do you imagine me sucking your big fat dick? Do you want to fuck my tight little body?" Percy just groaned. Artemis slithered down his body and pulled down his jeans and boxers to reveal his 6 inch cock. "Oh, you really want me to suck you off don't you?" Percy just groaned in response. She stroked him and felt him grow another ¼ inch. Once she was completely sure he couldn't get any bigger, she let go of his dick and started licking it.

"Oh god, please Arty, suck my dick off with your dirty mouth, please."

"Whatever you want Perce." He saw his cock disappear into her tight little mouth and groaned. It was so wet and hot and wet.

"Oh god Arty, you're such a good cock sucker. You probably dreamed of sucking my cock and being treated like whore." He grunted. Artemis just continued to suck his cock, even deep throating it sometimes. Percy couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her head and started face fucking her to which Artemis gladly accepted. His dick reached all the way to the back of her throat. After several minutes of being face fucked, he shot his cum down Artemis's throat. Artemis drank it all like it was the most delicious drink she had ever had.

"You know, I think it's only natural to return the favor." He unbuttoned her green blouse to reveal her nice C-cups. He latched onto one of the breasts and took off Artemis's skirt.

"Oh, god Percy, that feels so good." He looked down to see her silver knickers soaking with arousal. He pulled them down to reveal her perfect pink pussy dripping with her juice. He dove his head into her juices and licked her. "Ohhhh Percy, fucking lick my pussy!" She screamed. Percy did just that, he licked her pussy and occasionally sucked her clit. She screamed in pleasure "Oh fucking keep doing it and don't stop." That's exactly what he did, he kept going and going. "I'm going to cuMMM." She shouted when she reached her climax. Percy's face was covered in Artemis's love juice and Artemis licked his face to clean up. They sat their panting from their first sexual experience.

"That was amazing Percy."

"Yeah, never knew you would be a screamer." Artemis blushed a deep tomato red and mumbled something under her breath. He decided to let it go and decided they should get back. Artemis agreed and they put back on their clothes and headed home. By the time they got there it was already 11 and the both bid their mother good night and went to sleep together.


	2. Heartbreak

A/N: In this story, Artemis didn't swear off men, but still hates most of them. She also doesn't sleep with any men unless she has dated and liked them for a long time.

Chapter 2:

Artemis and Perce had woken up early in the morning of their last few hours together and decided to take a walk through the woods. "Arty, you know I'll miss you while I'm away right?"

"Yes Perce, I know you'll miss me and I'll miss you. You'll always be the one in my heart, and no other guy will ever get close to me besides you."

"And I won't let any woman other than the ones I have to, get near me." He stopped both of them and they looked at each other, their eyes filled with love and caring for one another. They leaned in and kissed each other, however this kiss was one of tenderness and longing.

"When you get back we'll continue what we started last night."

Finally they had to get back to get ready for Percy's departure. At exactly 11:30, the three fates arrived. "Bye mom," he said and his mother started to tear up.

"I'll miss you so much Percy." She held tightly onto Percy and wished that he could stay.

"Bye Artemis, I'll always love you." They shared a passionate kiss with Artemis crying during the kiss. Oh how she hated fate.

Then there was Apollo, they had never been really close, but they were brothers. "Watch out for Artemis will ya?"

"Course Percy," they shared a bro hug and Percy made his way over to the fates.

One grabbed Percy by both shoulders and they all teleported together. There was a bright line that partially blinded Percy. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was in an elegant mansion with things from all different eras as well as a bunch of clocks.

"Where are we?" Asked a confused Percy,

"We, young Percy are at the home of Chronos the personification of time." The clocks and all the different eras now made sense to him.

"Welcome Phoebe Percy, I am Chronos the personification of time." He turned around to see a man. He had a flickering form that was wearing clothes from all different eras and countries. "Now, once you get settled, I suggest we eat dinner and you should sleep because your training starts tomorrow.

 _100 years later_

"Good job Percy, but now it is time for you to go back. I have given you all the knowledge I am capable of giving you and I know you will do well." Chronos congratulated him. They walked through the hall to where Percy had first seen the mansion. As they approached, Percy could see the 3 fates standing there waiting to take him back to Earth.

Percy walked to them and turned around to face his mentor. "Thanks you for everything Lord Chronos." He said gratefully. He nodded and Percy was gone in a flash.

 _Earth, Delos Island_

"Now Percy, you have returned back to where you are born. Now, you will be the God of molecules and time. It is time now that you find your place in your world." Atropos said. Percy nodded and they flashed away. He decided to go visit his mother. He went to the sole house on Delos and entered the house revealing his mother reading a book.

She looked up from her book and her eyes widened. "Percy!" His mother shouted in joy. She ran up to him and hugged him, his 6'6 frame towering her 5'9 form.

"Hey mom," he said hugging her back.

"So, how was your training?" She said after they finished their embrace.

He proceeded to tell her about all of his training. He told her how he was trained to stop, play, slow down, and fast-forward time as well as being sent to Oceanus to be trained in his water powers.

"Wow Percy, that sounds amazing." Leto said.

"Yeah it was really hard, but still fun. I only wish that I could've seen you, Apollo, and/or Artemis while I was with Chronos." Percy said.

"Well, how about I make you a home cooked dinner, and then you can go see your brother and sister." Percy nodded at his mother's offer, no one should ever say no when his mother offered to cook for them. He wondered if his mother was the minor goddess of cooking, and just didn't tell him and his siblings.

After about half an hour, Leto had finished making her son his favorite meal. It consisted of chicken breast with gravy, and mac and cheese. When Percy was finished he felt stuffed to the brim. "Jeez mom, are you trying to make me fat?" Leto just smiled at her son's joke.

"No, I'm not a witch; well I think I'm not at least." Percy chuckled back.

"I think I'm going to go find Artemis, do you have any clues for me?" Percy asked, wondering where his true love could be.

"Well, after you left, Artemis and Apollo were made gods. Artemis is the goddess of the moon, hunt, and childbirth, saying that, she's probably in the woods, hunting creatures." Percy nodded.

"Bye mom, I'll come back soon." Percy gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left by making his form water and jumping in the ocean.

After a couple of hours, he had found Artemis by tracking her godly power. He went back to his mortal form and walked into the camp expecting peaceful greeting, but was shocked to find girls aiming their bows at him.

"Leave now filthy animal, or face the wrath of the Hunter of Artemis!" A girl with a tiara threatened.

"Relax; I'm not here to cause harm. I'm the brother of Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo, son of Leto, Percy, Titan of water and God of time." Percy raised his hands to show he wasn't armed and meant peace.

"Get Lady Artemis, and get her to confirm this." The girl who threatened him ordered one of the other hunters. One of them rushed off to where he assumed was Artemis' tent.

 _With Artemis_

Artemis was currently lying down on her bed with her boyfriend Orion. They were currently in the middle of a sensual kiss. However, that was stopped when one of her hunter's came through her tent. "Milady, there is a god stating that he is yours and Lord Apollo's brother." If Artemis didn't stop her kissing Orion before, this certainly did.

"Orion honey, could you please get off me?" Artemis asked.

"Sure, but when you get back, I expect us to continue what we were doing." Orion said.

"Of course," Artemis said as she got up and flattened her uniform. She exited the building and followed her hunter where he was.

"Hunters, relax." Artemis said as she approached. Simultaneously, all the hunters released the arrows.

"Artemis!" Percy said as a giant grin appeared on his face.

"Percy, it's been a long time." Artemis said in a neutral tone. Percy gave her a hug which she returned. However, when Percy leaned in for a kiss, he was stopped. "Let's go somewhere more secluded, I need to talk to you." Artemis led Percy to a clearing in the forest.

"Look Percy, I'm dating someone right now." This information surprised him, and hurt him slightly.

"But Artemis, what about the deal we made when we were kids." Percy said as he tried reasoning with her.

"Percy, we were kids. It's been over a hundred years. I got lonely, and well I meant Orion, I'm really sorry Perce." Artemis truly felt awful for her promise they made when they were younger. "We can still be friends though." She hugged Percy, but felt a pang of pain and guilt in her heart when he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Why don't you stay with us? We can hunt together." Artemis offered. Percy nodded; he had nothing better to do.

 _One year later_

It had been of full year since Percy had started traveling with the hunt. At first, the girls were hesitant to talk to him, but soon grew to think of him as their older brother. It had still pained him to see Artemis with Orion all the time, but he learned to slightly ignore it. Right now, Percy was walking through the forest searching for berries when he found one of the hunters, Alyssa, on the ground raped. He went to go treat her and was right next to her when he heard a scream. He turned around and saw his sister.

"Percy, how could you?" Artemis screamed through her tears of anger.

"Artemis it wa…" He was cut off by the stinging sensation of a slap from Artemis.

"Don't even try defending yourself. I know you're still sad about the promise we made when we were children, but how could you do this?" Artemis bent down to tend to her hunter.

"Artemis, I didn't do this, I stumbled upon her while trying to find berries." He tried to reason.

"Leave Percy, I don't ever want to see your face again." Percy just remained silent, saying a quiet goodbye that she didn't respond to. He went down to molecular level and disappeared back to Delos.


	3. Regret

A/N: For those of you who are wondering why I don't update often. I don't write unless I have an idea or want to write it. Also, to Gold Testament's question of whether Artemis has slept with Orion, no she hasn't. In the A/N of last chapter it says that Artemis doesn't sleep with anybody except if they were together for a long time.

A/N 2: Tell me by sending me a PM or putting it in the reviews since polls aren't working, whether you want me to make this about Artemis or another female PJO character. Should Artemis win, this will probably the only thing I ask of you readers. If it's another female I'll give a list of females in PJO you can choose and that will probably be the last thing I ask you about for this.

Chapter 3:

Leto had been walking around when she sensed Percy appearing on the island. She was surprised to see that Percy had looked extremely saddened. She rushed over to her baby. "Percy what's wrong?" She asked.

Percy told of her of what happened when he first found Artemis until the even that had just happened. "Oh Percy, I'm so sorry." She hugged him awkwardly because he was way taller than her. She brought him inside, and comforted him until he fell asleep. After he fell asleep, Leto bathed and went to sleep herself.

The next morning, she went to check on Percy, and discovered a note on his bed. It read:

Dear Mom,

I'm going to go find Apollo, and see if he still at least likes me. After, you'll see me a couple of times over the next eon, but I'm going to do some exploring. My mind has a lot to think about, and I feel I need to take from the godly world.

Goodbye.

 _With Percy and Apollo_

Right now, Apollo was absolutely livid. He had heard that his brother had met with his sister, but hadn't had the chance to visit him since he had other godly duties to attend to. Now, for the first time in a long time, he had talked to his brother only to discover during his visit to see Artemis, she was dating a son of Poseidon, and Artemis accused Percy from just seeing him next to her raped hunter. Apollo started to get mad, but quickly calmed himself; he would have to have a talk with his sister after Percy left. She did the exact thing she hated most males for.

After a couple of hours, Percy said his goodbye to Apollo. Little did Apollo know this was going to be the last time in the next century that he would talk to Percy.

When Percy left, Apollo had flashed over to Artemis' camp. The hunters were surprised to see him, but didn't try and stop him as he rushed over to the medical tent where the hunter was being watched over by Artemis.

"Artemis, why the fuck did you accuse Percy of such an act?!" Apollo screamed at her.

"Apollo, he raped my hunter. I don't care who he is, that act is something nobody should commit and no one should feel." Artemis said coldly.

"Where's the proof huh? So Percy was kneeling over Alyssa, ever heard of being in a place at the wrong time?" Apollo tried his best to not do anything irrational, but Artemis was making that hard.

"I know it, he's just jealous of the fact that I'm dating Orion." Artemis said stubbornly. Apollo, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere if Artemis was this stubborn, stormed out of the tent.

He walked all the way to the clearing where Alyssa had been found to find a scene that made him shake in anger. There, raping a helpless girl was Orion. There were so many things that made him mad about what Orion was doing. The three main things were, he had made Percy leave, he was cheating on Artemis, and most of all, HE WAS FUCKING RAPING A WOMAN. Did he know no shame?" Apollo flashed out before Orion could see him, he decided it was time to get revenge.

A day later, Apollo face contained a smirk. It was time for Orion to pay for what he had done. He saw that Orion was alone at the archery range, shooting some arrows and almost hitting the target perfectly. "Orion," Apollo barked.

Orion turned and bowed to him. "Lord Apollo, what has made you decide to grace me with you presence?"

"I have a challenge for you. I will shoot an arrow out into the sea, and you will retrieve it. If you fail, I'm sure many people shall be disappointed. Should you succeed I'm sure man people would praise you." The promise of fame made Orion's eyes light up, and he accepted with no hesitation. After all, the sea was his strength being the son of Poseidon and all.

Apollo and Orion walked to a cliff overlooking the sea, and Apollo shot his arrow. Orion then proceeded to dive in and swim after it.

Time for phase two, Apollo walked over to where Artemis was sitting down. "Sister, I have a challenge for you, if you succeed I will forgive you, if not, you will never be forgiven." Artemis thinking that his challenge would be easy because of how stupid he was. Little did she know, under Apollo's head was one of the most sophisticated minds on Olympus.

Apollo led Artemis to the cliff where he had shot the arrow. "Okay, out there will a fish will emerge from the water. When it emerges you will have one shot to shoot it and kill it." Artemis nodded and knew this challenge would be extremely easy for a sharpshooter like her. Apollo knew this and used this to his advantage.

Just like he said, a fish, or at least she thought it was a fish, popped out of the water only to be hit seconds later with a bow powered with godly energy that would kill anything less powerful than a god.

A cry of pain was heard by Artemis and Apollo's ears and under closer examination by Artemis she saw it was Orion, not a fish, who she had hit. She had wanted to jump in the water to save him, but knew her uncle didn't allow any children of Zeus under water except for special occasions. She looked over at Apollo with a beyond angry expression, and if looks could kill, Apollo would only be gold dust and left reforming in Tartarus.

"What the fuck? Why did you do this to me?" Artemis cried in anger and slapped him on the face. Apollo however, didn't care about the slap and didn't feel the sting.

"So you can know what Percy felt like when you betrayed him." With that, Apollo left Artemis to cry by herself. Artemis put Orion in the sky in memory of him, and made herself look presentable to go back to camp. She told her hunter's that they had the rest of the day off, and headed back to her tent where she cried herself to sleep.

A week later, Alyssa had gained consciousness. She screamed as she woke up. Artemis heard the scream and quickly ran into the tent. Alyssa, shh, shh, it's okay, you're safe from Percy now." Artemis said as she tried calming the girl down.

When Alyssa calmed down, she had registered what Artemis had said. "W-why would I need safety from Percy?" She asked, her voice still extremely frail.

"He was the one who raped you, wasn't he?" Artemis said, doubt creeping into her voice.

"No, w-why would you assume that? Where is Percy, why isn't he here?" Alyssa asked, her eyes now shining with worry. Artemis however, turned extremely pale. She felt awful, how could she accuse her brother of doing something then?

"Do you know who raped you?" The question came out quietly. Alyssa nodded. "Can you tell me who?" The question came out even quieter from Artemis.

"Orion," this was the point where Artemis felt faint and wanted to go back in time and fix her mistakes.

"Get some rest okay, we can talk tomorrow." Alyssa nodded and Artemis went to her tent.

Late at night, Artemis came outside, and tried to undo the constellation of Orion. However, for the life of her she couldn't undo it.

" _You may not undo your constellation Phoebe Artemis. This will be a reminder of your mistakes and will be there until the end of time."_ Said what Artemis could only assume were the Fates. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed saying sorry Percy over and over, but knew that even if she saw Percy again, it would be hard to forgive her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: From reading reviews, more people want it to be just Artemis.

Chapter 4:

Artemis woke up in her tent with her eyes still puffy and red from her crying. She couldn't take her mind off of what she did and what happened. She hated herself, but knew that she had to stay strong for her hunters. After a few deep, calming breaths, she snapped her fingers to make herself look presentable. She walked out on shaky legs and headed toward the hospital tent where Alyssa was found waiting for her.

Artemis took a seat next to her bed, and started squirming uncomfortably, not knowing how to start off the explanation. Alyssa was the one who started the conversation several minutes later. "So where's Percy?" She asked.

The mention of Percy made Artemis burst into tears at what she had done. Seeing Artemis in this way was unheard of for anybody, but nonetheless, Alyssa helped her in the way somebody was supposed to help somebody grieve and hugged Artemis tightly whispering calming words.

When Artemis finally calmed down, Alyssa asked the question again with Artemis just barely being able to hold back tears. Artemis told her quietly of what happened when she first found her on the floor raped with Percy standing over her. By the end Alyssa was crying as well. Whether they were tears of anger, sadness, or both, Artemis wasn't sure. Either way, Alyssa stormed out leaving Artemis by herself.

 _Several months later_

With Percy still missing, Artemis and the rest of the hunters had kept looking for him, but with no luck. Most of them had forgiven Artemis for her slip up, but some of them still held a grudge over it. Right now, they had gotten a lead onto where Percy was, and were trying to see if it was the real deal. As they reached the location, it seemed as if it was fake and ordinary, but all at once, gas surrounded them leaving them with nowhere to go. They all fell to ground unconscious simultaneously.

Artemis woke up and noticed that she was suspended from the ceiling with none of her hunters near her. There was only light on her with the rest of the room being completely dark. "Hello?" She asked hoping for a response. However, she got none. Soon though, footsteps could be heard followed by a door closing.

"Phoebe Artemis, how naïve you are for actually believing that that note didn't come without consequences." A cold voice said from the shadows.

"W-who's there?" She asked with a slight bit of fear starting to form. She tried teleporting out of there, but found she grew more tried.

He laughed after her attempt to escape from him. "You'll find that those handcuffs block all godly power from being used by the prisoner, and energy will be taken every time you try. Artemis decided to stop the futile attempts.

"Show yourself coward!" She said, trying to make her voice as menacing as possible, but her fear got the best of her and her voice sounded small.

He laughed at her pitiful attempt at a threat. "If you really want to know, you could've just asked.

He stepped into view and Artemis gasped. "Percy." Her breath caught in the back of her throat as the love of her life appeared before her.

"You know Artemis, I learned a lot about myself when I left America. I learned the pleasures of being cold and merciless. In fact, I realized why men liked raping girls, maybe not girls that young, but certainly 16-30 is definitely something I see why people like. The scent of their fear and their desperation makes people come alive." Percy closed his eyes as he relived his memories. Tears started forming in Artemis' eyes as she realized what her actions had caused.

Percy opened his eyes and approached her. It was only at that time did Artemis realize that she was in her prime age at 22. Her C cup breasts as well as an athletic body that had all the right curves with long legs. Her hunting attire consisted of a torn silver top, and a ton skirt that loosely hung from her waist.

He slipped his hand into the waistband of her panties and Artemis felt the unnatural feeling of a finger pushing against her outer labia.

"No please Percy, have mercy!" She cried out as tears freely flowed from her eyes now.

"Artemis, Artemis, Artemis, ARTEMIS!" Percy screamed.

Artemis woke up with a jolt and realized Zoe was standing above her looking at her in genuine concern.

"Are you okay M'lady?" She asked.

"Yes, just a bad dream is all, you may leave now." Artemis said her voice a little shaky. Zoe nodded, but didn't seem totally convinced. Artemis took deep breathes to calm herself down while walking to her bathroom to take a relaxing, hot bath.

After 20 minutes, she left her tent and entered the eating tent to hundreds of eyes turning towards her. They were all curious since Artemis usually wasn't late to any meal. She quietly took a plate and some food and sat down by herself. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, stood up, and stormed out to go hunt.

A couple minutes later when Zoe left the eating tent, and entered her own, Percy flashed in causing her to yelp. She immediately reached for her bow.

"Wait Zo, stop, it's Percy." He said, immediately making Zoe put her bow down.

"Percy!" She yelled as she ran to embrace someone who she hadn't seen in ages.

"Nice to see you to Zo, how are you now a days?" He asked.

"I've been good, what have you been doing?" She asked.

"Oh you know, I've been around, had a lot to think about and do." He answered.

"I'm sorry about Artemis Percy." She had a sad look on her face as she said these words.

"It's fine, really, I'm fine." Despite saying these words, he couldn't help but long to see her beautiful face and silver eyes that shone like the moon again.

"So how is Artemis?" At this, Zoe let out a sigh of something that he couldn't pick up.

"She's sad and mad at herself, but we're not really helping her. Every time she gets near a hunter who really knew you, she gets hate." Zoe seemed disappointed in herself. Percy couldn't blame her, Artemis had taken these girls in when they needed it, and now, after one mistake, they turned their back on her.

"Listen Zoe, since you're their Lieutenant and they'll listen to you, I want you to tell them to forgive Artemis. I'm sure anyone in her place would've done the same thing." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

"If you really want me to Percy, I'll do it." She said.

As Percy was turning away, she said one more thing. "Percy, I know you say you're alright, but I know you're not. I know you still want Artemis. If it's what you really want, Artemis realized her mistake, and realized that you're the one for her."

"I know Zo, I know. I'll get her back soon, the wound is almost closed." With that, he left, leaving Zoe by herself


	5. Reunion

Chapter 5:

 _3 months later_

"Perseus, God of Time, Titan of Water, war is looming, and we as the fates must tell you that you will be a participant. We will save the details for later, but for right now, you must teleport to your mater and intervene."

Perseus was currently residing in Chronos's mansion located between time zones. Chronos had grown ill, and he had told Percy that he would soon fade, and Percy would replace him as the Primordial of Time. After being told this, Percy demanded that he stay so he wouldn't be as lonely.

"Very well," Percy knew that he couldn't deny them, so quickly conceded. The Fates flashed out as Percy said his goodbyes to Chronos.

"Percy before you leave, I have to tell you something. I have seen into the future and I know what the Fates have for you in store, but I'm not able to tell you. However, I won't be here when you come back. Therefore there are different things to my domain as a Primordial than yours as a god. Along with being able to slow and fast forward time, you'll be able to see the past, and when it's allowed by the Fates, the future. You can also alter certain parts of the past without affecting the future, however this must also be allowed by the Fates." Percy nodded and hugged his mentor goodbye before flashing out.

He arrived at a school named Westover Hill. As he took in his surroundings, he a door burst open next to him, and two children were being flown away by a Manticour. However, before it could fly away, a sword appeared out of nowhere and sliced its hide causing it to drop to the ground and release the two children.

"Jonathan Jackson, you think a lowly demigod could defeat a beast as strong as I?" The manticour growled.

"I know it is because I'm going to beat your ass." The manticour growled in response and engaged in battle. The demigod, Jonathan, started off strong, but one wrong footing and he was pushed back.

"Jonathan!" Shouted a blonde girl who was followed by a satyr.

The manticour quickly closed down Jonathan, but a horn had drawn his, Percy's, and the other demigods. Instantly, arrows had come from the sky, only one of them hitting their mark. Instantly, the Hunters of Artemis had come from the edge of the Forest.

"Artemis, gods aren't supposed to interfere with demigod quests."

"We aren't interfering, merely hunting our prey." She said.

The manticour growled, expanded its wings, and flew towards the Hunters. It appeared to go after Artemis, but Percy saw straight through his decoy and sprang into action.

"No Zoe!" Screamed Artemis as her lieutenant was about to be snatched.

"Arrgghh!" The manticour howled in pain as something slashed one of his front paws.

Everyone paused in surprise as something imaginary stopped the progress of the beast. All of a sudden though, a chill spread through them as time seemed to slow down. A scythe was slammed into the ground and time resumed as normal with everyone turning around.

Hardly anyone had seen him in the past centuries, but many knew him.

"Percy" Zoe said. She was the first one to react with everyone else following behind her. The manticour though, had his eyes on something else. The one that had screamed Jonathan's name screamed once more.

"Help Jonathan, anyone!" She thrashed around in the manticour's grip as she was taken. Jonathan and the satyr went after her, but it was no use.

Percy was quick to action though, he slowed down time as much as he could, creating a path of ice to tip the girl from the beast's grip.

"Damn you, you'll pay for this. Kronos is rising and will kill you all!" The manticour yelled.

The girl, Annabeth, was clutching him as hard as she could, whispering her thanks. "It's alright; now go with your friends."

She nodded her head and met up with Jonathan and the satyr, Grover if he heard correctly.

He didn't have time to cherish the heartwarming site as someone else replaced Annabeth in hugging him.

He looked down to see the black hair of his favorite hunter. "Hey Zoe" he said, returning the hug.

"I missed you Percy, you better not leave again." Zoe threatened jokingly.

"Don't worry; the Fates have demanded that I help the campers with a quest that will soon be told." The clearing of a throat caused them to turn around.

"Hi Perce," Artemis said. She hadn't seen him since that fateful night, and to be quite honest, she didn't believe she would ever see him again.

"Artemis," he gave her a slight nod of the head. His eyes seemed to pierce Artemis's skin. She couldn't tell what he was thinking though. His face portrayed no emotion, and Artemis wanted to look away badly. However, his gaze kept her eyes locked onto his.

Seeing the situation turn into a waste of time, Zoe brought both of their attentions back to reality.

"Come on Percy, we have to catch up." Zoe grabbed his hand, and brought him to her tent.

"Hunters rest up, campers follow us." Artemis said.

"Who are you?" Johnson asked.

"John, how can you not tell who she is? That's Artemis." Annabeth really wondered how he could be so dense at times.

He slowly put the pieces together and blushed.

 _At the Camp_

Zoe and Percy were in Zoe's tent when Artemis opened the door.

"Zoe, could I talk to Percy alone?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course M'lady," she left the tent, giving her a warning look before closing the door.

"What do you want to talk about Artemis?" His voice was icy, it made Artemis feel the pain again, and want to break down in tears.

"Percy I'm sorry ok. I was blinded by fake love, I love you." Now, the tears started forming in Artemis's eyes from the hostility from him.

"That love ended the second you wanted to marry Orion instead of me Artemis. You criticize men for breaking girls' hearts, but you did that to me. You're no more than those men." That really hit home and Artemis collapsed onto her knees in tears.

Percy wished he could've enjoyed the fact that Artemis was feeling a fraction of the pain he felt, but that wasn't his nature. He approached Artemis and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry for saying that Arty, look, I'm not ready to say I love you, but let's start over." Artemis nodded and brought her tear-stained face from his shoulder.

Despite not being ready, he couldn't deny that Artemis was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Maybe one day, one experience would cause the pain to go away.

"Thank you for this chance Percy." She wiped away her tears, and gave him a hug which he returned.

A/N: Would you guys like this to be only Percy/Artemis or would you like me to add some hunters, goddesses, or campers?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, most of you guys would like to see either Zoe or Hestia appear in Percy's relationship, but I decided that only Zoe will be added. Chapter 6:

Percy left the tent where he had rocked Artemis to sleep, deciding to check on the campers that he had just rescued. He found Annabeth and Jonathan arguing with Zoe and some other hunters.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Percy asked. He saw the danger in the situation, knowing that a lot of the hunters had a fairly short temper and it wouldn't be long before it was over the edge.

"This _boy_ ," Zoe said with obvious venom, "just tried to grope Lucy here." Zoe's fists were clenched and it was quite clear that all she wanted to do was shoot Jonathan.

"She's lying! I thought she was going to fall and was trying to save her from hitting the ground!" Percy just raised an eye at the terrible attempt at covering up.

"If you're going to lie, at least try and make it a good one. Now campers go to a separate tent and stay there until I or Lady Artemis calls you." Annabeth nodded, dragging Jon away who was muttering about who his father was.

"Come on hunters, return to whatever else you were doing." After the crowd dispersed, Percy noticed the boy and girl that the Manticour had tried to take. They were currently in a heated argument and Percy could tell the boy was close to crying.

With a huff of anger, the girl left, leaving the boy to sulk alone.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Percy asked, approaching the Goth looking kid.

"I'm ok."

"What's your name?" Percy was trying to get the kid to open up, but kids now hardly ever did that.

"Nico, Nico Di Angelo." He still continued to look down, playing with the dirt with a short stick he had found on the ground. How ironic, Nico had a short stick, and if Percy's senses were right, his father Hades had drawn a similar sized stick.

"So what were you and your sister arguing about earlier?"

With a quick glance to Percy and a look back down, he replied, "Nothing."

"Oh please, you're talking to a Titan/God, you can't lie to me." Percy joked.

With a sigh, he decided to tell the truth, "She joined the hunt. I don't know why I got so angry, I guess it's because I'm so used to being with her. Now, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Percy felt sorry for the kid, briefly glancing at his memories, he saw that Bianca was the social one while Nico had almost no friends.

"Hey, it's going to be alright Nico, we'll get you back to camp and I'm sure you'll make lots of friends." Percy assured.

He offered a brief smile before getting up. "I'm going to go for a short walk." Nico set off, hands in his pockets, kicking a stone.

Percy sighed, and went to Zoe's tent seeing as he didn't have his own.

"Come in," came Zoe's voice as he knocked.

"Hey Percy, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep in your tent seeing as it's almost night fall and I don't have my own." Percy said.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"What are you doing?" Percy asked. He saw Zoe hop off her bed and make a small, makeshift one that she laid on.

"You don't expect me to give allow my guest to sleep on the ground do you?" She asked as she snuggled on the bed.

Seeing as Zoe's mind wouldn't be changed, he got on her bed. From using his powers so much, he fell asleep quickly.

Percy woke up to the smell which he had missed so much while away from Earth. The sweet forest smell that was distinct to the beautiful Artemis, he couldn't help and sigh while kissing her neck.

An erotic moan brought his attention back to the real world. He squeezed his eyes shut, 'That was definitely not Artemis.' He thought.

He opened his eyes and found his eyes had seen silky black hair messed up from the night. Farther down, he could see they were spooning, and he had very obvious morning wood that was pressing against Zoe's lovely bottom.

With held breath, he slowly removed himself from behind Zoe and off the bed, going into her shower, and taking a very cold one.

When he got out, he saw that Zoe had left him a not on the bed. It read:

Sorry to leave you, but had to attend to my duties and wanted to eat breakfast.

'Hunters and their hunger,' thought Percy with a chuckle.

He put on a t-shirt and jeans then proceeded to head out to eat with the demi-gods, creatures, and goddess. He was surprised to find that the hunters actually hunted for their food. He thought for sure the tent with their tables had been charmed magically. He didn't have time to contemplate that much more as tons of the older hunters that knew him swarmed him with hugs and questions.

"All right, calm down hunters. I'll answer all your questions after breakfast." The hunters relented after making him promise. Sitting down, he decided to use one of the blessings that he had been given. His thought of his desired food and in front of him appeared blue pancakes with maple syrup and butter.

As soon as the food appeared, the mass of hunters reappeared, asking how he had done that. They also asked if he could do that for them as well.

"Yes I'll do it for all of you, just calm down." The tent's atmosphere soon changed as the hunters jumped up and down with joy. The only ones who hadn't asked were the campers who sat far away from the rest of the group. He also noticed Bianca was sitting with them, no doubt not used to the Hunter's lifestyle just yet.

Once everyone got their food, they all started chit chatting while mountains of food into their mouths. He chuckled at the child-like joy that they demonstrated. For being some of the most revered girls and women of all time, they sure could act like five year olds at times.

After half an hour, the girls' hunger was finally satiated.

"Percy, can we ask you questions now?" asked Tracy. She was one of the older hunters that had come to the Hunt towards the end of his last year.

"Yeah, I guess a promise is a promise." They walked over the makeshift campfire place in the camp.

"Now, who has a question?" Immediately, almost everyone's hands went up.

'This is going to be a long Q&A.' he thought.

It was actually quicker as several hands dropped after their question had been asked. Luckily for him, the questions also were very general and not personal.

Coming towards the end, he saw Artemis for the first time that day. She looked like an absolute mess despite trying to clean herself up with her powers.

"Alright girls, that's it for right now, we can ask more question later if you want."

Percy then walked over to Artemis whose silver eyes had lost their shine and eyes looked sunken.

"Why don't we go to your tent?" Artemis nodded and led the way.

Once in, she sat on her bed as he summoned a makeshift chair.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" He asked. She looked at him with confusion, asking a question which he knew was coming.

"Hestia blessed me shortly after the incident, knowing I would need food and the like." Artemis nodded.

"Can I have a steak?" Artemis said weakly. With a snap of his fingers, it appeared right in front of her. A light smile graced her features at how easily he did it.

"Thank you Perseus," he simply nodded. It really did hurt to see his Arty in such a state, but the fact still was that she had betrayed him and hurt his feelings beyond expression.

However, he could still console her without it being considered that they might be in a relationship, right?

He moved closer to her and hugged her to his chest, making her feel safe and happy. The very change had a visual effect. Her eyes had become their usual bright silver self and her appearance was back to normal.

"Percy," She started.

"Yeah Arty"

"Can you tell me stories?" He smiled as the man hating goddess acted like a little kid of her normal form.

He granted her request and told stories until about two hours before night fall.

At that point Artemis had sighed in both content and annoyance at having to be brought out of her brother's arms.

"Thanks for that really, but now father has given me a task which I must do. The hunters and campers will return to Camp Half-Blood with our brother on his bus. Also, please keep an eye on him; he does like to hit on my hunters and if he goes too far, he just might get shot in a place that hurts a lot." The first part was said in a soft voice, but the second was in a playful one. The effect of her joke worked as the mood instantly lightened and Artemis walked out of the tent.

After exiting the tent, Percy had been surprised to see that the hunters already had everything all packed up and ready to go. Artemis was standing alongside Zoe and told the hunters of her unfortunate situation that would leave them in the hands of Apollo. Before she left however, one hunter had a question. It was one of the only hunters who hadn't asked him a question.

"Milady, who is that male?" Artemis immediately seized, not being prepared to answer the question. Well, it wasn't that, it was just of the past that was associated with it.

Seeing Artemis in the position, Percy helped out. "I am Lady Artemis's and Lord Apollo's long lost brother. The primordial of time and titan of water." He gave a bow for effect which earned him a few laughs, even Artemis had had a secret chuckle.

"Yes he is, and it looks like my other brother has arrived on time surprisingly." Artemis said.

Apollo landed his chariot turned bus right in front of Artemis, mere inches away from hitting her.

"Arty! How's my younger sister?" Apollo asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"Apollo, i'm fucking older than you. How many times must i tell you?" Artemis immediately clenched her fists.

"Percy! Good to see you bro. By the way, once the hunters and campers are dropped off, dad wants to have a little chat."

"Good to see you to Apollo, and thanks for the info." Percy said, embracing his brother.

"No problemo."

"Alright girls i must take my leave. Apollo try anything, and i mean anything on my hunters, and an arrow will find itself in a most unpleasant area."Artemis threatened.

"Yeah yeah, same old thing every time. Say Zoe, you look good today, not that you don't look absolut…" He didn't finish as he narrowly missed an arrow fired by Artemis.

"Apollo, don't push it." With one last stare down at Apollo, she flashed to who knows where.

"Well, everybody single file and get in." Apollo motioned.

"I'll meet you there Apollo, i'm going to talk to father first." He said giving one last handshake.

"You got it bro." With that, Percy flashed off to see his father for the first time since being born.


	7. The Prophecy

Chapter 7:

Percy flashed into Zeus's temple to find his father already there, sitting in a throne teeming with electricity.

"Percy my dear son, how have you been?" Zeus began.

"I have been well father, what is the meaning for your request of my presence?" Percy's arms crossed as he tried to see what his father wanted.

"Is it so bad that a father wants to reunite with his long lost son?" Seeing Percy unimpressed, he continued on. "Blunt and straight to the point, just like your mother. Well, if you must know very quickly, I was wondering about whether you would consider being the 13th Olympian on the Council?"

The news came as a shock for Percy. I mean, he had only been in this world for a few days since returning from Chronos's mansion. "Why me father?" He finally mustered out.

"Well my son, you are power, strong-willed, and I sense you will be very important to the gods and goddesses." Percy was now deep in thought, there were disadvantages to joining the council, but also advantages.

"I request some time to think about this father."  
"Understandable, you will have exactly one week for your mind to be made." Sensing the conversation was done, he thanked his father and flashed to camp.

No sooner had he flashed to camp had he seen Apollo's bus screech onto the grass of Camp Half-Blood with all it's riders jumping out, trying to resist the urge to throw up.

"What happened to you guys?" Percy asked, taking a step away from the horrible stench.

"Thalia happened to us." Apollo said, looking a bit wobbly. "That's the last time i'm allowing you to fly."  
Thalia herself just blushed in embarrassment.

"What child of Zeus doesn't know how to fly, or at the very least know the sky?" One of the hunters who had finished puking out the contents of her stomach asked.

"I'm sorry ok guys, can we just forget about it." Thalia was clearly flustered, and trying no to cry at the harsh words directed to her.

"Come on Thalia why don't we let them finish up while you go to your cabin." Thalia nodded sheepishly and walked with me until we reached the Zeus cabin.

"Hey; Thalia, just between you and me, i'm not a big fan of the sky either. I am the titan of water after all." Thalia just chuckled as she closed the door behind her.

Percy walked over to the Big House, and saw Chiron in his classic wheel chair and Dionysus. "Chiron." Percy greeted.

"Percy, pleasure to see you again." He got up from his chair and became his centaur form once again.

Percy remembered the first time he had met Chiron, it was one of the rare times Chronos had given him a job on Earth to do. Chiron had trained him secretly for a week in almost every weapon.

"How's the camp doing my friend?"  
"It's doing well Perseus, but I fear something is no the horizon that will screw everything up." Chiron said as they stopped on the beach.

"Indeed, I fear Kronos is rising and gaining followers rather quickly."

"Well, let us join the camp, it is time for the hunters vs. campers game of capture the flag."

They both walked, making little chit chat until they arrived at the pavilion where most everybody in camp had gathered.

"Campers, hunters, it is time for the game of capture the flag between you two. Currently, the hunters lead the campers 99-0, one more win would bring the total to 100-0. As always, I wish everyone good luck. The game will start at the top of the hour so get ready."

The campers and hunters immediately dispersed, honing weapons, strapping on armor, and clashing heads.

When the horn sounded, Percy was in the sky, using his control over water to freeze a platform over the battleground so he could watch. He could see the campers being brash and immediately rushing towards the hunters' silver flag. The hunters on the other hand, spread out in groups of five and cautiously approached, arrows already pulled back in a bow for shooting.

As soon as the campers had crossed the halfway line, a barrage of arrows was shot, taking down 15 of the 25 campers that had crossed.

Seeing the demolition, may of the remaining campers retreated with the rest of their group. All except a few children of Ares. A daughter of Ares seemed to be the leader and was currently yelling profanity at those who had retreated, claiming they were all scared.

Percy chuckled, leave it to a child of Ares to be so brash and uncalculating.

Within half an hour, all the campers had been subdued and the hunters had their 100th victory over the campers.

With the latest victory being announced, campers had held their head low with the hunters talking nonchalantly.

Percy descended towards Zoe, deciding he would scare her.

She was currently talking with Phoebe, heading towards the Artemis cabin.

He made sure to be as quiet as possible, however fortune was not on his side as he stepped on a tree branch. With quickness that would makes Hermes proud, she turned around, her bow pointing straight at him.

"Hey Zoe, Phoebe, good job guys." He said while engulfing Zoe in a hug. Unnoticed by him, Zoe had actually blushed while Phoebe snickered.

"It's nothing really, we beat them every single time. It's really quite boring now." Phoebe said nonchalantly.

"Either way, you would think luck would smile against them out of 100 times. Well I'll see you guys at dinner." Phoebe just stared at the still blushing Zoe.

"Shut thy mouth Phoebe." Phoebe just erupted in laughter as Zoe made her way quickly to the Artemis cabin to take a shower.

Dinner soon came with the hunters sitting at the usually empty Artemis temple, and Percy sitting at the table with Chiron and Dionysus.

After, it was much less peaceful for most there.

Percy spotted out of the corner of his eye the Oracle of Delphi making it's way towards the mass of campers and hunters surrounding the campfire. It soon stopped just in front of Zoe, almost in the flame.

" _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

The whole camp was silent before erupting in whispers, talking about who we lead the quest, what it meant, who would die.

"Silence!" Chiron roared, calming everyone down. "Cabin leaders, meet in the Big House for a meeting. Everyone else, I suggest you get some rest, it is starting to get late."

The crowd slowly got smaller with the leaders of each cabin walking together to the Big House.

"C'mon Zoe, let's go figure this thing out. Are you ok?" Percy thought Zoe looked a little paler and seemed like she was about to throw up.

"Yes I'm fine." Percy wasn't so sure, but decided not to be too nosy.

As soon as everyone had grabbed a drink and settled down, the meeting started.

"I guess we should address the meaning of the prophecy before deciding the candidates." Chiron began.

"Well the first part is obvious, five will go west to a goddess…"

"Artemis." Zoe said, looking down.

"Are you sure Ms. Nightshade." Chiron asked, stroking his beard.

"Yes, before we rescued the two demigods, Milady claimed that Lord Zeus had given her a mission to deal with beast." Zoe said.

"Well," Annabeth continued, "then a group of five hunters and campers will go save Lady Artemis. There will also be two deaths, one in the land without rain, and one by a parent's hand. I don't know about the first one, but obviously someone's parents must have some serious hatred to kill their descendant." Percy could see the knowing look on Zoe's face which only reassured his theory that it was her father that would be the one to do it.

"it's going to be ok, i won't let that happen to you." Percy whispered, clutching her hand tightly.

Zoe gave a small smile to Percy, glad that he would give his best effort. 'Sadly', she thought, 'the prophecy is a prophecy for a reason.'

"The Bane of Olympus, what could that possibly be though?" Asked the daughter of Athena.

All eyes turned to Chiron who was obviously the most knowledgeable on the subject on monsters.

"I fear that there are many monsters that could be the Bane of Olympus. Typhon for example was a major pest that, even with all the gods' powers combined, it would be difficult to take down. Despite the fact that Artemis would be easily overpowered while facing him, it is also a sea monster. If a sea monster such as him was released from it's chains, Jonathan's father, Poseidon, would've already informed most everybody.

"I guess the five must seek out Nereus. He would be their best bet." Chiron said.

"Since we have that covered, there's only one part left. The Titan's curse must one withstand. I don't understand that one either." Again the eyes went to Chiron.

"Again, the five chosen must figure it out for themselves. I have theories, but let's hope that they are not right."

"C'mon Chiron, at least give us one of your theories." Jonathan probed.

"I'm sorry Jonathan, but not this time." Everyone in the group sighed at their leader's denial.

"Well, onto the people chosen for the quest." Chiron continued.

"I shall go of course." Zoe said, regaining a little more color than previously. "With me shall be three other hunters and one camper."

"I hardly believe that's fair." Thalia interjected.

"And why is that daughter of Zeus?" Zoe challenged.

"The prophecy said _campers_ , not just camper. Obviously there is more than one camper.

"She has a point Zoe, how about two other hunters and two campers?" Percy asked, trying to diffuse the quickly escalating situation.

"Fine." Zoe said after a couple of more seconds of staring down Thalia.

"I wish to bring with me Phoebe, who is our best tracker, and Bianca."

Hearing her name was a big surprise for Bianca, who's mouth was agape.

"Why me? I'm so new to the hunters." Bianca argued.

"Thy needs to prove one's self, and thy has a perfect opportunity here."

After a few feeble attempts at getting out of it, Bianca reluctantly agreed.

"What campers shall grace our presence?" Zoe asked.

"I say Jonathan." Annabeth proposed.

"What? Preposterous, I refuse to have a male accompany us on this quest." Zoe denied.

"Well you're obviously fine with Percy." Annabeth said, defending her boyfriend.

"Percy is Milady's sibling and I have known him for many centuries." Zoe said. "Thy boyfriend is a pig."

"You're one to talk missy, how about you bring that mouth over here." Annabeth had taken out her knife now with Zoe reaching for one of hers.

"Stop this immediately." Chiron yelled. After seeing both sit down, he continued. "Unfortunately Miss Nightshade, I will have to agree with Miss Chase. Jonathan is one of the most powerful demigods residing in this camp."

Percy held her hand as she squeezed it tight. Luckily, her strength wasn't enough to crack any of a god's, no less a primordial's, bones.

"Very well, thou will be allowed to accompany us on our quest."

"I wish to go as well." Thalia claimed as she stood up.

Zoe squeezed Percy's hand until her knuckle turned white, but didn't openly object.

"Very well, the demigods are chosen. You will leave tomorrow at dawn in order to get this quest done." Chiron said, dismissing the group.

Zoe grabbed Percy's hand and rushed out of the room towards the Artemis cabin.

"Hey Zoe, slow down." When she fully stopped, he continued his talking. "I know you don't want to have to interact with the campers, but you have to, ok? And listen, I'll follow you every step of the way. You won't be killed, I promise."

For the first time in his life, Percy saw Zoe cry.

"I'm scared Percy." She said as she cried in his shoulder.

"It's alright Zoe, we'll figure this out together. I refuse to let this happen to you." Once she had gotten over her crying, he walked her to the Artemis cabin, hugging her goodnight.


	8. The Fearsome Lion

Chapter 8:

At the crack of dawn, the five along with Percy there.

"Listen Zoe, the Fates have said I can not directly accompany you guys until you except for 1 time of the Fates choosing. I will also be there when you five reach your final destination. However, remember that I'm always watching over you." Zoe nodded. "If you ever feel like you need me and i cant be there, have this." Percy handed her a doll that resembled him. "This doll will come alive three times. The benefit is that if you want it to do the same job over again, that'll just count as one time instead of multiple."

"Thank you Percy." Zoe sighed as they embraced, wishing this moment could last forever.

"Now, it's time for you guys to start your journey." As the two let go of each other, their eyes locked on.

They slowly leaned in, and let their lips graze each other before Percy gripped Zoe's slim waist and pulled her in for her first ever kiss. It was magical for her. The warmth and love Percy conveyed through the simple act made her melt in his arms.

As the two broke apart, their foreheads still remained touching. "I love you Zoe." Percy said.

"I love you too Percy." Zoe replied after coming over her initial shock. "But what if Milady finds out. You two are destined for each other."

Percy just smiled at the statement. "I'm sure Artemis will be fine with this. Don't worry about it, just focus on the quest."

With a chaste kiss, Zoe departed with a huge smile on her face which puzzled the others.

They had decided to take a bus which had dropped them off into D.C.

"I suggest that we rest here, nightfall shall be here within the hour." Zoe said. One major problem with that, is the fact that they lacked money. That thought was discarded from her mind when a credit card had flashed into her hand along with a note from Percy. It read:

"This card has unlimited money stored on it so don't be afraid to cash out." Zoe smiled and found a nice hotel not too far from the bus station.

"We rest here until 2:00 tomorrow then we move out again. Come 2:00 everyone be at the mall where I'll buy our car." Zoe said. They had each gotten a separate penthouse room with a fully loaded mini bar.

Zoe was exhausted upon going into her room, wishing she could live and spend her time with Lady Artemis and Percy. Thinking of him made her miss him an awful lot.

"Hopefully I can use the doll for this." Zoe said. She took it out of her bag and laid it on the bed. "Cuddle with me." As soon as she said the command, a real life version of Percy appeared having every exact detail as him. This included his amazing scent, safe hold, and leg weakening smile.

She smiled and climbed in bed with the life-sized, animated Percy doll. Sighing contentedly, she cherished the experience at being within Percy's arms even if it wasn't the true him.

The next day, they had decided to take a break from all the mythological stuff and be regular teenagers. Zoe along with Phoebe and Bianca had gone to a shooting range for bows while Annabeth visited a bookstore as well as the mall it was in. Jon on the other hand had seen something rather interesting.

A man, who he thought resembled Dr. Thorn, had mysteriously walked into the National Museum of Natural History. There, Jonathan saw Luke, Dr. Thorn, and a man who they both regarded as the General.

"You have failed me Thorn." The General said, clearly disappointed and angry at the manticore.

"I'm sorry General, it won't happen again." Thorn, who had descended onto one knee stated.

"It better not. If you had just done your job, I wouldn't have to had capture a maiden demi-goddess myself."

"I'm sorry sir, but there was another god or powerful being. I've never seen him before, and the power of his aura is fear-inspiring." Thorn said.

'He's got to be talking about Percy, but what maiden was the General talking about?' Jon thought.

"I'm sure he is no match for a Titan as strong as I. Anyways gentleman, let us get back to business. Luke, have you brought the vial?" He turned to look at the son of Hermes, regarding him with a bit more respect than Thorne.

"Of course General, here it is." He produced a vial that had green liquid from his pocket.

'What is that?' Asked Jon to himself.

The General was standing over several skeletons which each had their own sword and armor. He started by saying something in Greek which was not able to be understood by Jonathan. Then the liquid was poured over the skeletons bringing them back to life.

"Spartoi, hunt the five wishing to end my leader's quest and kill them." The General ordered.

Seeing them start coming his way, Jonathan bolted, but not before being seen by one of the skeletons. They too started running after him, but unlike him, they couldn't get tired.

'Please one of the gods help me.' He silently prayed.

Luckily, his prayer was answered as his pegasus Blackjack appeared from the sky as he ran out of the museum.

"Hey boss, need a ride?" He said, stopping a few feet in front him.

"Yeah, thank you whoever sent you Blackjack. Now, bring me to the mall where the others are, they should be back by now." With a neigh, the pegasus and rider took to the air, covered from the view of the mortals by mist.

They arrived at the mall to see the rest of the gang with Zoe looking ready to leave.

"Wait, before we got I have to tell you what I saw. At the National Museum of Natural History there was Luke, Thorn, and one they called General." As soon as he said that word, Zoe cut in.

"Thy is lying about the General, it is impossible that he is here." Zoe glared.

"I'm not lying, I don't know what happened to you that caused you to hate men, but right now it doesn't matter. The General also summoned a dozen skeleton soldiers named sparrow after us."  
"You better watch thy mouth boy, but we must leave. The skeletons are one of the nastiest things on Earth."

Their attentions turned to the escalators where a monstrous beast faced them.

"Kitty!" Screamed one child happily.

"Well fuck." Jon said rather bluntly at the sight of the Nemean Lion staring them right in the face. It's golden pelt and straining muscles causing more than a little fear to flow through the veins of the now 4.

"When I say go, everyone disperse." When everyone nodded, Zoe started her countdown. "3, 2, 1, Go!"

Zoe, Bianca and Phoebe all climbed to a vantage point while Thalia and Jon surrounded it from opposite sides.

'Please Percy, get rid of the mortals here.' Her prayers were answered when the people left the mall with a dazed expression on their faces.

"Bianca, Phoebe start shooting the beast." They along with Zoe shot constant barrages of arrows at the beast, but all it seemed to do was annoy it as it growled in annoyance.

"They aren't working guys." Thalia shouted, bringing her spear out and trying to hit it with an electrical current.

"Thalia, keep it at bay for a moment, let me try something." Jon yelled over.

"Better make it fast Seaweed Brain."

Jonathan quickly ran over to a perfume shop and grabbed all the nastiest perfumes he could find.

"Not the time to be shopping for a gift for thy girlfriend." Zoe yelled, clearly frustrated at her lack of options.

Jon ignored her as he put his tactic into play. "Zoe, when I say shoot, aim for his mouth." He couldn't tell if Zoe had heard him and just ignored him or what, but she had to if his plan worked.

"Hey buddy over here." The lion still remained transfixed on Thalia as it tried to ambush her only to find electricity following it's every movement. "Here goes nothing." As another thought popped into his brain.

He uncapped Anaklusmos and reeled back his arm. He then threw the sword with all his strength at the lion. That sure got it's attention as he turned around and started charging at him.

"Please work," he threw all the perfumes into the beasts mouth which had stayed agape form roaring. The effect worked as the lion's mouth stayed open in a n attempt to get the horrible smelling fumes out of it's mouth.

"Zoe, shoot it now!" Surprisingly, she listened and a barrage of arrows had lodged itself into the lion's inside cheek, jaw, throat, and just about anywhere else visible that was not the inside of the creature.

It roared in pain as it's blood flowed freely out of it's mouth onto the ground. It collapsed with a loud thud, finally subdued.

"I can't believe that worked Seaweed Brain." Thalia said in disbelief.

"Indeed, a smart trick boy." Jonathan scoffed at the hunter's continuous habit of not saying his name, but settled for taking pride in being congratulated by a hunter of Artemis.

Zoe approached the beast while taking her knife out. The fur pelt of the lion had fallen off, showing the animal's meat. The lion's meat had been cut into several large chunks.

"Thalia, can you create a fire?" Zoe asked.

Thalia obliged and created a small fire using electricity.

"To Milady Artemis." All the meat instantly burned, showing that her tribute had been successful.

"Now we must go, before the spartoi come." No sooner had she said that had she spotted the spartoi walking towards the mall in business suits.

"C'mon, I have a car." She quickly ran to a five seater sport car and started the ignition, driving away as fast as possible onto the highway to get away from the once dead people.

After an hour while driving in medium traffic, they heard the sound of a helicopter chasing after them.

"Shit, they know it's us, we have to ditch this car." Jon said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Asked Zoe as she tried to look for a spot leading underground or at least where they could lose the chopper.

"Go to the parking lot." Bianca said, pointing to an abandoned parking lot.

"I'm trusting thy on this one." Zoe said as she turned into the parking lot.

"Everyone follow me." They did as told and found themselves going into a subway station, just before the chopper had reached them.

"Let's go south towards Alexandria." They bought their tickets and found a seat in the subway towards their destination.

Halfway through, they heard the familiar sound of the chopper which had followed their car.

"Shit, they found us again. We have to change subways." Thalia suggested.

They had made a couple switches before finding themselves at a junkyard in the middle of nowhere.

The freezing cold din't make matters better as everyone shivered.

"Hey kids, you look cold. Why don't you get warmed up by the fire?" The homeless man offered.

"Thank you sir." Phoebe said graciously.

"No problem, you kids lost here?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're trying to go west, know any trains going that way?" Zoe asked.

"You're just in luck, that train right there is heading that way." The group of five turned around to see a train with the labeled _Sun West Lane._

"Thanks Mr…." They all turned around to see the man had mysteriously disappeared along with the fire. They shrugged, and snuck aboard the train.

They found that the cart they were located in had a Lamborghini, Lexus, Mercedes, and a BMW.

Zoe was in the back of the Lexus with Phoebe and Bianca in the Mercedes. Jon had situated in the Lexus and Thalia was in the BMW, trying to hot wire the radio to listen to some rock music.

Jon, Phoebe and Bianca were all asleep, tired from the day's adventure.

Zoe was about to go to sleep if not for the body that had popped into her car.

"Hey Zo," Percy greeted as he switched their positions and let Zoe rest on top of him.

"Percy!" She said excitedly.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired, and now it's too comfy not to sleep." She said, hugging his body closer to hers.

"Well, I'll let you rest in a second, but I have to tell you some things first."

"What is it Percy?"

"Well, the first thing is that you and the rest of your quest group will arrive around dawn, Apollo as well as I are speeding up your trip as much as we can." He said.

"Thanks. Speaking of him, was that him who suggested this train?" Zoe asked.

"Aren't you smart." He gave her a kiss on the forehead causing her to convey her content by a sigh. "And yes, that was him."

"What are the other things you want to tell me?"

"The next is that the second line will be fulfilled by night tomorrow." Zoe nodded her understanding at the ominous statement, full well knowing it could be anyone of them.

"The last thing is that when you reach San Francisco, seek out Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea. He might be able to give you insight on what Artemis was hunting. His memory is extensive, and his eye is sharper than almost anyone. His gift of knowledge can even be better than Apollo's Oracle."

"But how will I know where he is? San Francisco is a large city." Zoe said in disbelief.

"You will know when the time comes my sweet huntress. Now, rest, you will need your energy soon." Zoe fell asleep in his arms immediately after he said that.


	9. The First Death

Chapter 9:

Zoe was woken up by Bianca who was frantically shaking her arm. "C'mon Zoe, it's daytime and the train has been stopped for a couple minutes already." She quickly gathered herself and traveled to the small town that the group had reached.

She kept on noticing the weird glances Jon was giving her, and ignored them.

They kept heading through the town until they spotted a Starbucks.

"Great, let's go inside and warm up." Thalia said as they quickly made their way inside and ordered hot drinks and pastries.

"So what are we going to do? We don't have a vehicle to travel West." Bianca said.

"Well, why don't we go around town asking about transportation." Phoebe suggested.

They all agreed, and grabbed their hot drinks and split up to ask cashiers about their need, coming up empty handed.

They walked in silence towards the outskirts of town, thinking quietly until one of them noticed something.

"Skeletons!" Shouted Jon. They looked up and noticed several of the skeletons in guard costumes, guns ready to spray at them.

Thalia drew her spear and activated her shield, Zoe, Bianca and Phoebe notched arrows, and Jon took out his sword.

"What's the bet that we can run away from this?" Zoe asked. Her answer immediately presented itself as two more skeletons appeared behind them.

"Listen, I suggest we each take on one with one of you Hunters staying in the middle to fire arrows to help anyone in trouble." Thalia suggested.

"Agreed." At that moment, a strong, strange warm wind had taken it's time to blow through the valley.

"On go, ready? 3…2…1… GO!" Zoe stayed in the middle as Bianca and Phoebe drew their hunting knives. Jon hadn't even come close to his skeleton before one of the others had missed their original target and shot him in the back. Strangely to Jon, it just felt like a light pat on the back. Then he realized, the Nemean Lion's pelt shielded him from the bullets. He quickly wrapped himself in it and resumed his battle.

Suddenly, a massive boar appeared from the forest to the right of them. " _REEEEEET!" It squeaked._

"Stop Thalia, you can't kill it. It's practically immune to all attacks like the Nemean Lion.

Thalia brought her spear back down, instead attempting to stab the undead in front of her.

"Guys run!" Zoe yelled as the boar raced after them at surprisingly fast speed.

The beast waved it's tusks wildly, hitting the soldiers that didn't react to the will boar chasing after the demigods. "Start running in different directions." They did as suggested and started splitting up.

The boar slowed down at first then charged full speed at Zoe. "Damn thy!" She yelled as she tried running as fast as possible away from the animal.

" _Use the doll."_ A voice said in her mind.

She quickly fumbled in her bag, taking out the miniature Percy. "Stop the boar!" She threw it down, causing it to immediately grow in front of the boar's path.

The doll then got in a ready stance for the approaching boar that had no intention of stopping. " _REEEEET!"_ It yelled as Percy grabbed it's by it's horns and stopped it.

"Everybody get on!" Zoe yelled as her fellow quest members crowded around the animal. When they had all mounted the animal, Zoe grabbed Percy as he shrunk back into his little figurine form.

"How are we supposed to steer this thing?" Asked Jon, bringing up a very valid point.

At the moment, a rod with an apple attached at the end of the string appeared in her bag.

"How did that just appear?" Asked Thalia.

"I assume it's from the same god that hath given us this pig." Zoe guessed, throwing the rod in front of it, causing a quick take off by the animal.

"What do you mean god?"

"Did thy not feel the air that had blown through the valley?"

"I did, but what does that have to do with anything." Thalia still looked heavily confused.

"The godly presence that had brought such a wind was there. The god of nature, Pan." Zoe finished.

Thalia got the idea and grabbed the beasts fur to prevent her from falling off.

They had been riding for 5 long hours, traveling over many landscapes before the boar had gone down and fed itself with cacti and muddy water.

"This is our stop." Bianca said as they all got off.

Where they got off? Only a sign reading _Gila Claw, Arizona_ told them, but that wasn't even much information. None of them had ever heard of the town, and it was barren of all life at the moment.

"So what we going to do?" Asked Jonathan.

"Well, we obviously aren't getting a car so we can try to hitch hike towards the nearest city." Suggested Phoebe.

Suddenly, a white limo appeared out of nowhere, stopping right next to them. The hunters immediately reached for their bows with Thalia activating her shield and spear and Jon getting out Riptide.

"That's no way to answer an Olympian God now is it?" A gruff voice exiting the limo said.

"What do you want Ares?" Jon said, ready to engage in combat with the only god he had ever battle and the only god who he had defeated.

"Nothing with you kid, or any of you besides her." He said, pointing towards Zoe.

"What does thy want with me?" Zoe asked, arrow still pointed in his direction.

"It's not me that wants you, it's the immortal in the car that does. And put your weapons down." He snapped his fingers and their weapons found their way to the ground.

"Who is it that thy speaks of?"

"Just get in the car, the rest of you get some food." Ares said, annoyed.

"Where, all the shops are closed." Thalia pointed out.

With another snap of his fingers, a burger joint opened up. "Now go." Zoe nodded her head and they went to grab a bite.

"Inside you go hunter." Zoe climbed into the back of the limo and noticed Aphrodite sitting there.

"Aw Zoe, so glad you could join me." She said excitedly.

"Lady Aphrodite, what does thy want?" Zoe didn't trust the love goddess and kept on high alert.

"I'm just here to ask a few questions. For starters, why are you no this quest?" Aphrodite didn't even look at her as they conversed, focused on fixing her flawless makeup.

"I'm here to save Milady of course." Zoe said, a little sass appearing in her voice.

"Oh please, what's your true reason?"

"I do not know what thy means." It was a battle of stubbornness as Zoe looked defiantly at the goddess.

"Really? Well then you won't mind that after this is all done I'm taking Perseus as one of my lovers? Of course he might be coerced, stupid loyalty as his fatal flaw. And despite how strong you think he is, I'm still stronger. I'm the oldest god, born from the sky titan's bollocks."

"You will do no such thing." Zoe threatened.

"I will not if you admit to me why you're really on this quest." Aphrodite had finished her makeup and was now simply taunting the lovesick hunter.

"Fine, I have come to save Milady so that her, Perseus, and I can live a happy life."

"That wasn't so hard now was it? Now, I just love me a good tragic love story, so I'll be sure and give you some more twists and turns." Zoe fumed at the goddess and was about to interrupt her before Aphrodite continued.

"Also, do be careful when entering my husband's territory. He's very sentimental about some things so you'll be careful to not take or even touch anything. Toodles." With that, Zoe was out of the car, spinning in a full 360.

When she finished, she noticed that the town was once again barren of all human life, the limo had disappeared, her friends had come back, and they were in the middle of a junkyard.

"Who was the person in the back?" Asked Bianca.

"It was Lady Aphrodite."

"What did she want?"

"Simply advising that we should be wary while in Lord Hephaestus's junkyard." Thalia as well as Phoebe looked warily at Zoe, but didn't further push the subject.

"So how we going to get out of here?" Asked Jon.

"That way, that is west." Phoebe pointed.

"And how do you know that?" Asked Jon.

"Well boy, Ursa Major is north, so that must be west." Despite directly pointing towards the constellation, Jon still couldn't see it and gave up soon after.

"Look at all this stuff." They had just reached the crest of a mountain made of junk, with Bianca pointing out just how much seemingly useful objects there were.

"They even have a hunter's bow." As soon as she said that, it transformed into a hairpin. "It even acts like Jon's sword."

"Bianca put that down, there's a reason these things are thrown into the gods' junkyard. Anything here is either cursed or defective." Thalia said, setting the bow Bianca had picked up down.

They soon saw the end of the junkyard, picking up several things that were quickly put down after berating from Thalia and Zoe. However, there was one problem. The hill of junk that was longer and bigger than any that seen before.

"What is that?" Asked Jon as there seemed to be several columns that were tight together.

"Are those toes?" Bianca asked.

"If they are, they are some really really big toes." Thalia remarked. "C'mon, let's go around. I don't like the feeling of going over this behemoth."

"C'mon Thals, we've already wasted enough time. The road is right there. We'll be there in no time." Jon whined.

"No, we go around. Thalia is right." Phoebe said.

Jon eventually relented, the toes starting to freak him out as well.

They reached the highway several minutes later, everyone sighing a sigh of relief at avoiding any major trouble.

Suddenly, a loud sound brought their attention to Jon, who had just thrown a pice of metal that hit one of the toes.

"What the fuck Jon? Why did you do that?" Thalia screamed.

"I don't know. Chill out, it's not like anything happened." At that point, he couldn't have been more wrong.

The wound of crashing brought their attention back to the junkyard where currently, the heap of metal started rising and falling.

"Fuck, who stole something?" No one replied, but Zoe thought she saw a hint of guilt appear on Bianca's face.

The metal beast finally stood up as they realized that the defective creation of Hephaestus, Talos, was there.

"Everyone run!" Phoebe yelled as the demigods ran in different directions, all except Zoe and Bianca. They were currently hiding behind a barricade with Zoe shooting arrows that harmlessly deflected off the metal.

"Bianca, what did you take? Was it the bow?" Zoe asked.

"No." Bianca had tears starting to from in her eyes as she realized her mistake.

"Whatever it is, drop it." From her pocket, she pulled out a figurine of a god, saying it was for her brother.

"Bianca just drop it, maybe Talos will power down." Reluctantly, she did as told. That didn't stop the mountain of metal as it started walking over towards their position.

"Hey metal bird, over here." Yelled Thalia. She aimed her spear at the beast and gave a surge of electricity.

It fell to it's knees, but it soon got up. In that time however, Zoe spotted something on it's foot. It said _For Maintenance Only._

"Listen Bianca, there's a way to turn it off, but you got to create of distraction." Zoe said, stopping her shooting to face her fellow hunter.

"No, let me do it. I'm the only reason we're in this mess." Bianca argued.

"No, I'm your lieutenant, and besides, you're far too young for this."

"Listen, I have to make up for my mistakes. Here, give this to Nico if anything happens and tell him I love him. It's been an honor being with the hunters Zoe." She handed Zoe the figurine as she made a mad dash towards the left foot of the bird.

"Bianca no!" Zoe yelled, but it was too late. Bianca had made far too much distance between Zoe and Talos.

"Get it to raise it's foot." Yelled Bianca as she mounted the beast.

Jon ran below Talos and stabbed it's foot, his sword made of celestial bronze tearing his toe.

It raised it's foot, about to squash Jon, but it stopped suddenly and slammed his right foot onto his left.

"Bianca no!" Zoe yelled as the beast's left leg was separated from the rest of it's body. It was quickly followed the ripping of it's left arm out of it's socket then a loud crash.

They cried Bianca's name, searching through the hollow limbs of the metal creature, but their efforts were fruitless as the line of the prophecy was fulfilled.

Zoe and Phoebe cried at the loss of one of their sisters.

Thalia and Jon soon persuaded them to get moving, trying not to have another run in with the remaining skeletons.

At the edge of the highway they found an abandoned car that had a full tank of gas and drove away.


	10. Kronos and Percy's conversation

Chapter 10:

Their ride would take a long time, even if Thalia was pushing the limit. As such, almost everyone was asleep, weary from the day's challenges and sorrow.

One of those people was Zoe, who was peacefully dreaming about a life without any monsters, a happy one with just her, Artemis, and their Percy.

"Zoe," she heard a voice call. Turning around, she saw her beloved, sitting down in the field of grass.

"Percy," she breathed, rushing to him, she clutched him tightly. The dream altered as the god entered it. Now, it was just the two of them with Zoe's memories of Bianca returning.

"Hey it's ok Zo, I know you blame yourself for her, but you can't. It was not your choice." Zoe was glad she had a person that got her, so she didn't have to explain herself. Though Bianca's death wasn't the only thing weighing on her mind.

"I know, but… watching her die and the prophecy unfold just makes me think about…" She didn't have to continue, both knew what she was talking about. The dreaded line that Percy had promised to break.

"I promised you something Zo, and I would never break a promise to either you or Arty." Percy said, enjoying the smell of her hair. The smell of the wild was something Percy had never lost, even when he had gone to train with Chronos.

"I have to go now Zoe as you will be waking up soon." He said as the two finally released each other.

She nodded as the dream started to fade, receiving a kiss just as the dream ended.

 _Line Break_

Percy had arrived at Olympus to give his answer to his father's question. "Father, I have come to give you my answer." He said, kneeling in front of the almost the whole Olympian council with exception of Artemis.

"What is it Perseus? Will you join alongside your closest family members in becoming a part of the Olympian council?" Percy took a breath, knowing his answer might cause a backlash no matter what it was.

"Unfortunately father, I must decline your gracious offer." He looked around to see the reactions. Apollo and Hermes both looked shocked, no doubt wanting myself to be a part of their trickster group. Demeter seemed to not care as did Aphrodite who simply gave me her 'lustful' gaze. Athena merely looked at me with her grey eyes, not showing any real emotion. Poseidon looked at me with respect while also throwing my father a smirk. Hera seemed to look at me with respect as well, giving a slight nod in acknowledgement. Ares and Hephaestus looked on with mild interest, but minding their own business as was Dionysus who had a glass of wine in his hand.

Finally, I looked to my father and noticed that he did not seem entertained by my rejection. "What do you mean you reject the opportunity to be an Olympian Perseus?" I could feel the tension in the air as thunder cackled outside.

"Forgive me father, but I can not accept because I feel as if being a primordial means I stand out to much in a council filled with gods. I also feel as if I don't deserve it. If anyone should receive it, it should either be Aunt Hestia or Uncle Hades, no matter what you think of the two."

I could see my father torn between accepting my decision and moving on and berating me for not accepting whatever he had to offer. However, Hera's hand seemed to calm him slightly as he cleared his throat. "Very well Perseus, I accept your decision and will think about your suggestion. You are dismissed." Zeus immediately flashed out, soon followed by his wife, Poseidon and the rest.

"Your too kind Perseus, it's a real wonder you know. After all, I've not seen many of my brother's children turn out like you. Plus, you share the same birth parents as Apollo, and Hades knows that he can be worse than your father at times. Although, Artemis I guess has caused you to go down the right path." Percy immediately turned his head to look at the speaker and noticed it as his aunt Hestia.

"Lady Hestia," Percy quickly said, kneeling on one knee. She merely laughed, forcing a confused gaze to go her way.

"There is no need to kneel to me Perseus, in fact, it should be the other way around. I mean, you were the one offered to be an Olympian, not I." She looked away from the hearth and faced Perseus, her eight year old form towered over by Perseus's adult one.

"I will always kneel to you Aunt Hestia, you are one of best immortal beings there is." His statement caused her to blush.

"Again, you are too kind for your own good. It'll be a wonder how you actually manage to fight another being instead of just trying to kill it with your charm and words." She said chuckling. "Unfortunately, I must go Perseus, it was nice talking to you and I hope to see you soon."

Soon it was just Perseus in the throne room as a column of flames marked his aunts leave.

He decided to not flash out and took a more mortal way of exiting Olympus, walking towards the elevator. Stopping in the garden to think about everything that had happened since returning. He knew something powerful had to have taken Artemis, and the Fates no doubt would make it a pain in the ass to get back his sister. As such, he knew the time to help Zoe as well as the demigods was looming on the horizon.

A short while later, he had arrived in the elevator, he took a deep breath as the elevator doors closed.

"Ah, grandson, it's nice of you to join me." A voice said. Percy immediately turned around, but found just himself inside the small containment. A deep, resounding chuckle caused Percy to growl in frustration.

"Come out you coward, show yourself!" He yelled in no general direction.

"I do not yet have a form Perseus. What I do have is an offer. Join me Perseus, I, as the Titan of Time, and you, as the Primordial of Time, will surely make an excellent duo. We can rule over those puny gods and mortals my dear grandson." Percy could hear the grin as Kronos's mind started forming images of the potential.

"You are naive Kronos if you really think I would join you. I did not inherit the title of Primordial of Time by having malicious intent toward this world." He said, eyes narrowing as the air started growing colder around him.

"Be careful about the words you choose Perseus. You should know that already, your father is harboring ill thoughts about you due to your decision. It will only be a matter of time before the other Olympians do as well. Especially your sister, she's already done it once before Perseus, what's to stop her from doing it again?" Kronos taunted, earning a growl from Percy.

Suddenly images of Artemis with every other male besides him floated into his mind as his knees buckled and he howled in pain. "Join me Perseus, and this will all go away. Join me and you can get revenge on your wretched sister." The titan whispered.

"NO!" Percy yelled and used all his power to push the elder being from his mind.

"Sir, are you alright?" Someone asked. Percy looked up to see the doors to the elevator had opened and people were starting to stare at him.

"I'm fine," he growled, getting back on his two feet and leaving the vicinity. However, images of Artemis cheating on him once more were still in his minds. As well as his grandfather's words. _"What's to stop her from doing it again?"_

A small part of Percy asked itself that question, wondering what would stop her.

 _Line Break_

"It's four against one! There's no way we're getting past them!" Zoe yelled as as the skeletons were cornering them near a snack shack.

"What do we do?" Thalia asked, looking at the approaching skeletons wearily. Zoe thought for a second about that, was this situation worthy of being a final use of the Percy doll.

She decided it was as one of the skeletons raised a machine gun. With a determined cry, she threw the doll which immediately grew life sized, protecting the demigods from the onslaught of bullets.

"That'll buy us some time, but we need to find some other way out of here." Zoe said. The life sized Percy figurine was doing work, but since the skeletons couldn't die, it's efforts were fruitless.

"Thalia, try and pray for your dad's help." Jon suggested, knowing there were very limited options for the cornered spawns of immortals.

"He doesn't answer Jon, you know that. It's stupid to even suggest that Seaweed Brain." Thalia said, sending some shocks to help the Percy doll who was starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Thalia, Jonathan is right, our only option might be if thy prays to thy father." Zoe said. Thalia seemed annoyed at Zoe's decision to choose Jon's side, but closed her eyes and silently prayed to her father.

Suddenly, two angels that were on the wall came to life. "Oh wow! Doesn't it feel good to stretch after all these years George?" The one of on the left said.

"You bet Jasper." The other replied.

"Hey, can you guys get us out of here?" Thalia said, a slight bit of surprise creeping into her voice due to the fact that her father actually did answer.

"I swear, kids are slowly starting to forget their manners these days, but I guess if your Zeus's kid I'll let it slide this time." George said, grabbing Zoe and Thalia while the other grabbed Jon and Phoebe.

Zoe watched as the doll crumbled into dust, the skeletons staring murderously at their retreating forms. Zoe sighed, that incident was cut way too close.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, where did you get the idea to pray to my dad?" Thalia asked.

"I think it was Athena that gave it to me, but I don't know." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.


End file.
